Sickness
by Emosintaiken
Summary: It only happened once in a millennium. Once in a blue moon. It was even rarer than that illusive event that could destroy Seireitei . The best healer in all of Soul Society, Fourth Division's Captain Unohana Retsu, was sick with the flu.


It only happened once in a millennium. Once in a blue moon. It was even rarer than that illusive event that could destroy Seireitei . The best healer in all of Soul Society, Fourth Division's Captain Unohana Retsu, was sick with the flu.

But she knew she would be kidding herself if she had said that she did not enjoy being sick, after all who would dislike the company of the huggable, candy loving, white haired Captain of the Thirteenth Squad, Ukitake Juushiro?

"Achooo!" Unohana let out a quiet sneeze.

"Haha…ha…" Ukitake tried to stifle a laugh with his hand, his face glowing a light pink from the effort.

"Stop laughing at me! Is my sneeze that amusing?" Unohana quietly asked her giggling companion.

"It is. But it is also very odd to be the one sitting on the side of the sick bed instead of lying on it myself!"

Unohana let out a chuckle. "It's very odd indeed…" She couldn't help but think that she could heal the most terrible wounds, but she was unable to cope with a mere flu. She knew she could lead her own division while in this state but Isane had convinced her to rest. In return for not working, Unohana would have to take care of herself, which was absolutely fine with her.

"I guess it's my turn to take care of you", Ukitake proclaimed with a smile that could make flowers grow in the middle of a desert, but eyes that held an evil glint that went unnoticed by Unohana. She had turned her head so that deep blue eyes met chocolate brown. It wasn't everyday he got to see a casually dressed Unohana whom had let her hair down from its usual braid, and he had to say… She was beautiful.

"Hmm…" was all Unohana could utter in her new found discomfort. She knew full well the brew with which she would have to take. It wasn't a pleasant one. It was meant to sooth the throat, which it did, but only after the horrid taste which was widely known for its ways of distorting a person's face.

"Are you worried?" an almost smug smile consuming his face, he was about to get his revenge.

"Of course not…"

"Well, that's good! Because it's time to take your medicine!" Ukitake got up and walked to the counter to retrieve the medicinal brew but failed to notice the escaping Unohana Retsu. When he turned around to find an empty bed, he couldn't help but smile. '_This is going to be fun._'

She ran through her division earning confused looks from the people she passed. She was an expert at hiding her reiatsu, and she thanked the gods that gave her the talent.

Ukitake followed the trace amounts of spiritual pressure left by his 'patient' but found it increasingly difficult to trail.

The flu was taking its toll on the healer's petite body and she had to stop her mad dash for safety. She felt an itch in her nose which could only lead to one of those dreaded sneezes.

"A….CHOO!"

'_Found her' _a flash of white shunpoed towards the noise he had just gotten used to.

Unohana was leaning against a wall rubbing her noise panting slightly from her escape when Ukitake found her. A strong hand turned her around and pinned her to the wall which had become her support, and the other hand that was connected to the same body poured the drink down her throat. Immediately she fell to the ground, eyes wide, and mouth morphed into what was thought to be impossible. Because of the lack of something to wash her mouth with, she grabbed the next best thing. The sleeve of Ukitake's haori. She scrubbed her tongue in a cartoon fashion and was soon rewarded with relief.

Ukitake could no longer contain himself and laughed whole heartedly. He was rolling on the floor holding his stomach as if to hold his guts from exploding. All Unohana could do was stare, but Ukitake's laugh was contagious and Unohana let out a small laugh herself.

A little while after, the white haired captain wiped his eyes of the tears and looked at his victim.

"Ukitake-taicho…" Unohana smiled with that smile known for getting what she wanted.

"Ah…Yes?..."

"This calls for punishment…" the same placid smile etched onto her face.

In the next moment her face was an inch away from his, and as he leaned forward she stepped away watching him fall face first to the ground.

Now Unohana was the one laughing, a laugh much like an angels.

"That was mean of you" Ukitake pouted like a kid that was just told he was not getting any ice cream.

"Punishment, Juushiro" and with that she shunpoed off to god knows where.

'_I knew this was going to be fun'_ Ukitake ran off, but this time, he was after a different prize.

**Ahh…yah…not as good as I thought it would turn out but I hope you like it! **


End file.
